Rise of the Amazon
by Leonas
Summary: A girl without a name or a shred of memory of who she was is found by a group of warrior women. Taken in and trained she will see to it that their goals are met. No matter who gets in her way.


This is the first chapter of hopefully several that will act as a preequel, update, and hopefully expansion to Silentmagi's Randomness chap 92 Amazon.

* * *

><p>Deep in the mountains of the land of Earth a figure stirred. The figure was distinctly female covered in little more than bruises, scrapes, and scraps of clothing that appeared to have been an orange jumpsuit at one point. She looked around her immediate area. Her hip length blonde hair a mess of tangles, dirt, rocks, and streaks of red. The same red that covered her face. Not that she saw this.<p>

All the woman saw was that she was surrounded by rocks, dirt, and mountains. She tried to think about where she was, how she got there, what had happened, why she woke up pretty much naked, and who she was. She could answer none of these questions. That terrified her.

Shaking off the fear she attempted to stand and though she found her legs a little wobbly he was able to make it to her feet. With no knowledge of where she was or where she could go she turned in a direction and started walking.

As she wandered the gravelly uneven ground of her chosen path she decided to take stock of herself. Her clothes were shreds, she was covered in quickly fading bruises, and when she attempted to run her fingers through her hair she found that a good number of strands were stuck together by something. All in all she was a mess. She was tired, dirty, and sore. Oh and had no memory at all of… well most anything. She remembered how to breathe and walk at least.

After what had to be hours of walking she came across a small river that cut through the mountainous area. With a little shout of joy she all but ran to the small source of water. Her

throat was parched and she REALLY needed to bathe.

She quickly stripped away the remains of her clothes in order to submerge herself in the cool water. In her haste she only half noticed that the last of the bruises adorning her body had faded away. It just didn't seem to matter. Not when cool refreshing water was waiting to engulf her and take away her thirst and worries. Though she wished that there was a hot spring nearby. Whatever that was.

As she enter the water she quickly started scrubbing down letting the very cold, water wash away the dirt and grime and… was that dark red stuff blood? In a near panic her hands travelled to her face and hair, and came back red. She had apparently been bleeding from her head before she woke up. But… that was a lot of blood. How was she alive after losing so much? In fact how did she heal from her bruises. True she didn't really know anything about bruises but she felt like they should have taken longer to heal.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of sandals walking over gravel. The woman without memory straightened up immediately and turned towards the noise. What met her eyes was quite the sight. Slowly approaching her was a woman with her hands up showing that she was unarmed. She wore a breastplate made of some kind of golden brown metal that covered her from shoulder to hips and was adorned with some kind of studded skirt. The armor looked kinda thick but at the same time seemed to hug her body tightly. Her arms had bracers of the same metal on them while her legs had there own armor going from ankle to knee. The sandals that the woman wore were very similar to the type the girl had worn when she woke up. All in all the woman looked like a soldier.

Before the amnesiac girl could say anything or scream the other woman spoke first. Her voice was soft as was the expression on her face. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." She take a slow step forward. "Me and my unit spotted you and saw that you looked hurt." The woman looked over the blonde carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I-I think so. I was hurt before but I think i'm fine now."

"My name is Hikari, what's yours?"

"I don't know."

"Can you tell me where you are from?"

"No.. I don't know." THe blonde replied feeling distressed. "I.. I don't remember anything about myself." Her breath started to hitch and tears came to her eyes as panic started to rise. It finally hit her. She knew nothing of import. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. The sheer weight of those facts started to crush, and yet it was a familiar weight that seemed to fit so well on her shoulders.

She was shocked out of her panic by the gentle touch of a coarse rough hand on her shoulder. Looked up in shock to see that soldier now much closer. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Don't worry. It's alright not to remember, you will in time I'm sure ." The other woman smiled reassuringly. "Come on I will take you to my unit and my commanding officer; we will go over what you do know and decide what to do from there. Okay?"

All the panicked girl could do was nod hesitantly. which got another smile from Hikari.

"Alright then please get dressed and I will lead you there."

Again she could only nod as she made her way to the rags that made up her current outfit and put them on. This got a frown from the soldier, but it quickly vanished like it was never there.

"Alright, now, follow me." She had said before offering one of her calloused hands to the scared girl who took it gingerly. With that they started walking with Hikari in the lead.

It wasn't very long before they arrived at a small camp filled with several women dressed similarly to Hikari. They all stared at the poor girl with no name. Many showed sympathy, others had looks of righteous fury, and yet still others had looks of interest. She felt like what little she was wearing was being stripped for her under those stares.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that, and just stuck close to her guide as she was lead through the small camp to a large tent.

Upon entering her eyes were met with the imposing figure of a larger woman in the same armor as the others. However this woman's armor had strange pattern engraved into it as well as a cape attached to the shoulders. "Hikari report." She said in a gruff strong voice that commanded compliance.

Hikari immediately went to attention with a "Yes, commander." Strangely enough the girl with no memory also went to attention which judging by the commander's face did not go unnoticed, but unmentioned.

"Ma'am, upon approaching the nearby river I made contact with this young woman. She was washing herself in the water. Her clothes and statements claim that she was injured to some degree even though she appears to be unharmed. However she claims to have no memory or anything."

The commander looked thoughtful as she digested the report. The girl blonde couldn't help but feel nervous. The silence stretched and it took a lot of willpower not to fidget.

"Very well." The woman in charge said at least turning to the only woman who wasn't a soldier. "Then what shall we do with you then?"

The blonde was even more nervous, but she stayed at attention. "Please ma'am if possible I don't want to be left alone. I have nowhere to go and no one to turn to. I'll try and earn my keep some how. Please take me with you." Even though she tried to stay calm her word still held a tone of begging and desperation that she was sure was also in her eyes.

The commander again was silent until she nodded and said, "Very will take you back to the village with us. Until then Hikari is in charge of you. You will listen to her and do everything she says. As well as try to find something to do to earn your keep."

The blonde girl nodded quickly and eagerly as she felt tears of relief start to well up.

"Very well. Hikari get her some decent clothes and get her set up. She will be sharing your tent. Dismissed."

WIth that the Commander turned away and Hikari and her new charge left the tent.

"So…" the new charge said hesitantly and bowed at the waist, "Please be gentle with me. I am now in your capable hands."


End file.
